Trappeddragon
by Silver Dreams on Golden Wings
Summary: Draco adds Hermione on his msn.Why does he have msn in the first place?Why add her?What will happen?Hope you like it! First attempt at a Dramione story!Review!


**Hey guys!This is my FIRST Dramione fic so please be nice!**

**Chapter 1: New buddy? Only would like to add you to his/her contact list. Do you accept?**

Hermione Granger stared at the message for a long time. Trapped dragon? Who is this guy? A Hogwarts student? No muggle would use trapped dragon.

Without thinking much (which was unlike Hermione) she clicked accept. Instantly he/her was added to her list. Online. She started talking to him/her. Who is this person?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

hey.Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?

Trappedragon says:

Well well well. It turns out mudblood granger does have a social life after all. Unless of course, I'm the only person in your buddy list.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Ferret.

Trappedragon says:

Mudblood.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

No. I have tonnes of people on my buddy list. Though I'm surprised you're using a muggle device. You do know that right? Oh, unless you didn't notice?

Trappedragon says:

Of course I noticed. I'm going to spend the next millennium regretting this.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Hope you spend it in pain. Now, what do you want Malfoy. Why'd you add me? Is this some kind of joke?

Trappedragon says:

I find insulting you one of my more… favored pastimes.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

How… amusing. Now, what do you want?

Trappedragon says:

Can't I just talk to you? Is it a crime?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

When applied to you? Most definitely.

Trappedragon says:

It's an insult to me Granger.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Wow! I really insulted Draco Malfoy! Ferret boy!

Trappedragon says:

You do it all the time. With your presence. Isn't it obvious?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Whatever Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you. Unless it's something important then don't talk to me. The war may be over and you may be a bit more friendly to everyone but I still don't have to put up with this.

hErMioNeGraNGer may not reply because he or she is offline.

Draco sighed. He looked at his buddy list. Online : 0. Offline : 1.

Hermione…

The girl he secretly loved from afar? I think not. He hated her. With every fiber in his being. He was raised to hate muggleborns. Especially the ones who hang out with Potter. But after everything had settled down, he seemed to be more accepted and he no longer hated Hermione Granger. But only in his thoughts had he ever called her by her first name. Only in his thoughts, had he thought about whether he really hated her. No. He didn't. He wanted to try and make friends. To try and maybe escape his dark past. His so-called "friends" were never there for him. They never really were friends. Not like the golden trio. Not that close.

It sure took some time for Weasly to accept him. Harry wanted to and soon both of them eventually did. Hermione though, they seemed to be acquaintances, but Draco saw more in those eyes of hers. He saw what he always wanted. Happiness. Companionship. But he knew, it was all a mask for her. It was like, maybe, just maybe, he could talk to her and maybe share something in common with her. She saw through him. Only she.

Damn. She blocked me…

He did think of adding Blaise but he decided against it. He would just have been laughed at for using a muggle device.

Draco leaned back in his chair and just sat there thinking. After a few moments he got up, picked a book from his bookshelf and read.

Hermione sighed. She blocked Draco but the thing that remained on her mind was why he would add her in the first place. Why he would want to talk to her. has just signed in. has just signed in.

Hermione dragged both of them into one conversation and asked them about the whole Draco matter.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Hey guys. What took you so long?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Sorry, Mione. Had to do some stuff first.

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Yeah. Why? What happened?

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Like my personal message? Haha.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

What did Harry do? Dangle a spider in front of your face? Haha. And guess who added me just now?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Who?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Draco. Did he add you guys as well?

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

No. Malfoy… Why'd you call him by his first name Mione?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I dunno. I guess… I mean he is like our… dare I say it, friend now. But I blocked him.

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

I suppose. Hey, Ron. Where's Ginny?

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

She's asking one of the teachers something.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Hello? As much as I want to talk about Harry's love life now. I think I would like to solve this first? He adds me online then he goes and acts like a prick! He's such a git.

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

And so you blocked him?

can we not say anything about me and Ginny online please, Mione?!??!?!

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Good. You blocked him. Good! ).

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Well. Do you think it was a good idea?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Maybe you shouldn't have blocked him. I mean if you can call him our friend then you have to at least talk to him, right? Maybe he just wants to be friends.

I hate spiders, Harry! says:

As much as I hate to say it but Harry's right. We both accepted him. You sort of did too. So what's so bad about talking to him?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Ron is actually asking me to TALK to DRACO MALFOY? Are you Ron?

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Note AS MUCH AS I HATE.

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

If he added you, Mione, maybe he just wants to be friends with you. I'm sure it takes a very good reason for him to add you and not us. I mean, no offence, but you are the one who punched him.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I apologized for that after the war. But never mind. I'll unblock him later. Hah. Imagine, after the war and we're still living in Hogwarts. This is only temporary, right?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Yeah. Mrs. Weasley found a place where we all could live. You, Ron, Ginny and me. There's more than enough space. Though, she did say bring Malfoy.

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

No. She said, ask him if he wants to come.

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Mione, you ask him. He is your contact online anyway.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Oh fine. has just signed in.

Hermione immediately added her into the conversation.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Hey, Gin.

Witchlette says:

Hey guys. Sorry. I had to ask one of the teacher about something. Mione, did Ron and Harry tell you about the house? Go ask Draco.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Yeah. I will.

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

We already asked her to. When are we moving?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

After Hermione asks Draco. Right, Mione? Also, if he says yes. We have to wait a little longer. You know, we can't just leave him here. Or make him go back to his house. He has to come with us. So, give it… a week. How about it?

Witchlette says:

Sure. I'll tell mum.

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Okay. Harry, we gotta go. We're playing Quidditch with the Ravenclaws right?

I'm the boy who lived? Says:

Yea. We better go. Ciao!

I hate spiders, Harry! Says:

Yeah. Bye!

Witchlette says:

Bye Harry. Bye Ron.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Tata!

I'm the boy who lived? Has left the conversation.

I hate spiders, Harry! Has left the conversation.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

So, what should I do? Talk to Draco? Harry and Ron both said I should.

Witchlette says:

Go with what Harry says. I think so too. Maybe he wants to be your friend. That's all.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

You and Harry both really think alike. Made for each other.

Witchlette says:

Hey! Hermione!

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Oh come on. We all know you have a crush on Harry. Except him. He's so dense sometimes.

Witchlette says:

Oh well. Can we not talk about this now? How bout you go and APOLOGIZE to Draco. Okay?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

What!?!? Why do I have to apologize to him?!!? I didn't do anything!!

Witchlette says:

Just go.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

He'll probably just smirk at it.

Witchlette says:

Just do it. I have to do some work. Bye!

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Um… bye…

Hermione exited from the conversation and sighed. She unblocked Draco and started to talk to him.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Hey.

Draco looked up from his book and stared at that word for a while.

Trappedragon says:

Hi.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Listen, I'm, ahh, sorry…

Trappedragon says:

Nah. That's supposed to be my line right? I shouldn't have called you mudblood.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

You're actually apologizing for that? I can't believe it!

Trappedragon says:

I don't do it much. So don't expect any more apologies.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

). Thanks. Hey, you got a place to stay at yet?

Trappedragon says:

No. I don't think so. Why are you being so… common with me?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

You want to talk to me right? That's what you said. And, why don't you come and live with us? Mrs. Weasley said to ask you if you wanted to stay with us for a while. Why not?

Trappedragon says:

Maybe. Is it in the muggle world?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I don't think so. I'm not sure. I'll ask Ginny and then I'll get back to you. So… what are you doing?

Trappedragon says:

I was reading up until a few minutes ago. Err, you?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Chatting to you. That's about it. I was going to go to the library afterwards. You wanna come with me?

Trappedragon says:

Um… I guess I could tag along.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

You really have changed, Malfoy. Err, mind if I call you Draco?

Trappedragon says:

I suppose. I don't want to be reminded of my father so, I guess so.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

Great. I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall after dinner okay?

Trappedragon says:

Um, sure. Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you angry that I've called you Mudblood for the past 7 years? Don't you hate me with every fiber in your being and all that crap?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I suppose. But I learn't how to tune you out that time. Besides, if you hate me, you wouldn't be talking to me right now.

Trappedragon says:

I suppose you have a point. But, that doesn't mean I don't hate you.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I never said you didn't hate me. You just don't hate me as much as you used to. Am I correct?

Trappedragon says:

Miss know-it-all, you do seem to have a point. But I still hate you.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

You're actually admitting it? That's impossible…

Trappedragon says:

Sadly, I did admit it. Regretful isn't it?

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

The great Draco Malfoy is feeling regretful! You might want to check his temperature. He may be running a fever. It's so common these days. It's like plague.

Trappedragon says:

Haha Granger. Very funny. But I think I can live with a fever.

hErMioNeGraNGer says:

I'm too lazy to think of anything to say.

Trappedragon says:

Then my peace shall last for a little while longer. Yay me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh gosh. I can't think of anything to write in their conversations! Well, this is my first dramione fic. Review all please!!!!D. Sorry if it's so short!**


End file.
